<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Archaic Communication by stay_moonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252902">Archaic Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_moonie/pseuds/stay_moonie'>stay_moonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Email Communication, Han Jisung is obsessed with Minho's thighs, Hyunjin is a famous actor, Kind of based off a book, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, So is Seungmin and Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_moonie/pseuds/stay_moonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 14:37<br/>Subject: (no subject)</p><p>Hey it’s a bit last minute but do you mind walking Kkami tonight?</p><p>—————————————</p><p>Changbin and Hyunjin meet through an unlikely coincidence of an incorrectly typed email address, Hyunjin's doing when he requires some to take his dog, Kkami, on a walk. The pair quickly bond and share many personal details about each other which they have never shared with anyone before, leaving out important details such as their names and Hyunjin's celebrity status. </p><p>When Hyunjin is cast in a new movie which is being filmed on Changbin's community college campus, they will meet offline but will everything be as easy for them as it was through their emails?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This fic is loosely based off the YA novel 'This Is What Happy Looks Like' by Jennifer E. Smith! It's a cute plot and I thought it would be fun to write a fic based off it!</p><p>I hope you enjoy and do find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/binniebubbles">Twitter</a></p><p>Edit: 07/04/20 I just changed some things for a better flow of the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 14:37<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Hey it’s a bit last minute but do you mind walking Kkami tonight?</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:14<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Think you might have the wrong email address and I don’t want poor Kkami to be left with nobody to walk so I thought I’d let you know.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:19<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Yea I think I realised that when the response wasn’t instant… missed out a number but no worries!</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:26<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Very glad about that but why use such an archaic way of communication such as email? The amount of social media sites alone completely erase the need to casually communicate through something so...outdated.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:29<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>My dog walker only responds to emails and Kkami loves her so I can’t just find another but you did respond so why are you checking your emails if it’s so archaic and outdated?</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:32<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Everyone has a personal email to use as a login for social media platforms. Just so happens that I checked it today for the first time in months so you’re lucky you got a response.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:36<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Oh I feel so honoured to have been blessed by the presence of the great and mighty seobin19! *gasp* I am not worthy to be even communicating with someone of such high priorities that his emails get discarded!</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:39<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Bow down to me, peasant for I am superior by all means as I am a struggling college student who lives off of cup ramen!</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:43<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Sounds like the college life from what I’ve heard (I haven’t been so I don’t know exactly what it’s like) What do you study?</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:46<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>You’re an intellectual because I am suffocating in papers that I should be working on but I major in procrastination so I think I’m gonna pass with flying colours!</p><p>(I actually major in music production with a poetry minor and second year at the local community college, so much stress!)</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:50<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Procrastination is a subject I excel in as well so there’s that going for us at least! </p><p>You going to write a song for me with your poetic lyrics and sick beats? What’s the age for third year? I don’t know anything about the college system.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:55<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>If you excel in procrastination, you excel in life!</p><p>Maybe over summer when I’m not swamped in work, (if we’re even talking by then.) To put the age and years into perspective, I’m 20 so…</p><p>—————————————</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 15:59<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Maybe I’ll just keep emailing you in hopes that you respond if you drop off the face of the earth so I get this song that I now have been promised! Don’t wait another few months or you’ll forget about me!!!</p><p>And I turn 20 in a month so...</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:02<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Gonna spam my inbox, better block this address then! (Jokes)</p><p>Sounds like you’re trying to do some asl? You really do like your archaic ways of communication.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:10<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>No, don't block me! I thought we were friends!</p><p>I’m literally younger than you from what I know about you… and let’s not begin with those anonymous chat room openers for horny teens!</p><p>I will say that I’m a big city boy,</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:14<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>You really did just… I’m not even going to question why you know about anonymous chat rooms and I only know about them because of my best friend.</p><p>But sounds to me that you’re a boy with too much time on his hands if he spends his hours away on sites like Omegle…</p><p>And I’m just a small town boy,</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:19<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Your friend must have been either bored or taking part in those conversations if he’s so in the know! I could say the same for you though because you actually know the name of a site like that…</p><p>And how do you know I’m a boy? I could be a girl for all you know?</p><p>—————————————</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:23<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Oh he definitely has been on those sites too many times to count and he’s your age! Pain in the ass but wouldn’t give him up for anything. (Don’t tell him I said that!)</p><p>Oh? I just had this impression, sorry. Are you a girl?</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:27<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Your friend sounds like a lot of fun honestly! My friends are also my coworkers so sometimes we do have to be serious but otherwise,</p><p>No I’m a boy, sorry if I confused you…</p><p>—————————————</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:32<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>As long as they’re great people to be around and you can balance the work/play dynamic, you should be fine and it sounds like you are handling things pretty good!</p><p>Ok great to confirm, I also am a boy, if you call a 20 year old man a ‘boy’,</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:36<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>They keep me down to earth when everything gets a bit much really. They really are the best!</p><p>I guess you must be one of those ‘manly men’ who always go to the gym and hope all the ladies look your way when they see your muscles!</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:40<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>I wouldn’t say I’m the most ‘manly’ so to speak but enough but maybe I want everyone to turn their heads while I’m at the gym…</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:42<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Like the attention I see, I like the confidence! </p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:48<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Yea it’s something like that…</p><p>I think I’m gonna have to head off for now, I have completely been sidetracked from the lecture I’m supposed to be paying attention to.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:51<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Oh no I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were actually busy otherwise I would have left you alone!</p><p>It’s fine though, Would you want to talk later?</p><p>—————————————</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:55<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>It’s fine! I hardly ever go to lectures anyway and just watch them online once they’re over.</p><p>I wouldn’t mind but I must warn you that this is the most I’ve been on this email the entire time I’ve had it.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 16:58<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>Wow that sounds so advanced! Online lectures so you don’t have to leave your bed, revolutionary!</p><p>I guess I’ll have to spam your inbox then to get you to check it! But see ya, Bin!</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/></b>

  <b>Time: Thursday 20th February 2020 17:01<br/>
</b>
  <b>Subject: Re: (no subject)</b>
</p><p>It’s a literal lifesaver some days! </p><p>Let’s see if that works, bye for now, H!</p><p>—————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meaty Thighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Time: Monday 24th February 2020 11:34</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Subject: Hey!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How are you Bin?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just had the longest weekend ever! Hope yours wasn’t too hectic!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>Time: Monday 24th February 2020 11:40<br/></b>
  <b>Subject: Re: Hey!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, H!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just working on a beat with my friends so nothing too busy! Get some rest you must be exhausted after a weekend like you’re describing!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>Time: Monday 24th February 2020 11:43<br/></b>
  <b>Subject: Re: Hey!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am resting right now actually!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I’m also impressed that you responded and checked your email! Congrats!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>Time: Monday 24th February 2020 11:46<br/></b>
  <b>Subject: Re: Hey!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea, added this email to my phone so I’m actually checking it now, better late than never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>Time: Monday 24th February 2020 11:50<br/></b>
  <b>Subject: Re: Hey!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always! But did you really like talking with me that much that you started to check your emails?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From: seobin19@gmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>To: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>Time: Monday 24th February 2020 11:52<br/></b>
  <b>Subject: Re: Hey!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe… it could be because I do like talking with you…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From: hhj2000@hotmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>To: seobin19@gmail.com<br/></b>
  <b>Time: Monday 24th February 2020 11:54<br/></b>
  <b>Subject: Re: Hey!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s good because I like talking with you too…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin glances up from his phone to his two friends, Jisung and Chan, heads down as they scribble lyrics down in their worse for wear notebooks. With his own knowledge of the pair sitting opposite to him on the library table, Chan would be writing something on my more realistic side and Jisung would be writing sappy about his crush on one Lee Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bin hyung, what can I rhyme with ‘meaty thighs’?” Changbin rolls his eyes as the younger meets his eyes with a pout, obviously stuck on his ridiculous lyrics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now don’t get Changbin wrong, Jisung is an incredible lyricist, probably even better than himself and Chan combined. There’s just one weakness to his talent and that’s Minho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about ‘don’t think about adding my credits to your thirst song’?” Changbin suggests with a smile and Jisung huffs and gives the older a sour look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because I’m in love doesn’t mean you can tease me about it.” Jisung resumes the pout, somehow thinking that this would get Changbin to crack but being friends with the younger boy for years makes you immune to anything he throws at you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was in love, I wouldn’t create a twitter account to rant about my crushes thighs and how much I want to be choked by them.” Chan looks up from his own notebook at this statement and gives Jisung a questionable look before sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know that I won’t be able to look at Minho after hearing this conversation.” Chan directs his speech towards the others at the table as he shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should just set them up on a date and maybe the thigh talks would stop.” Changbin suggests and Chan just shakes his head even more firm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I refuse to get involved in this little lover’s quarrel, especially after hearing so much about my friends thighs.” Chan starts to pack up his notes and stands up as he places everything into his backpack. “I’ve got my 12 lecture now so please no more thigh talk.” Chan gives Jisung an almost pleading look as he turns and walks towards someone in the distance, most probably Minho due to Jisung giving heart eyes in that direction. When the two are out of sight, Jisung sighs and gives Changbin a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to mention the twitter account, hyung.” Jisung mumbles as he starts to pack up his own notes and Changbin just lets out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but Jisung, as your best friend it was well within my rights.” Changbin gives the younger a smirk, knowing that Jisung wouldn’t start anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to find Jeongin, at least he actually respects me, unlike some people.” Jisung stands up, backpack in hand and turns away to look for the younger boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me.” Changbin stands up as well, fully intending on following Jisung just due to the fact that he doesn’t have any more lectures for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, shortie.” Jisung quips back with a smirk and Changbin could feel his eyebrow twitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Changbin catches up to the younger and wraps his arm around his shoulder. “No need to be disrespectful, how rude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea, sorry, shortie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jisung smirks as he replies and Changbin just scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna pull the short jokes when you’re not that much taller than me?” The eyebrow that was previously twitching was now raised in question, eagerly waiting for the younger boy to respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two centimeters matter.” Jisung quips back  and Changbin gives him a slow pat on the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Whatever you say, Jisungie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Changbin should have not parted ways with Jisung and tagged along with Jeongin to do whatever it is the two younger boys do, even though the older boy wasn’t as close with the education major. It might have saved Changbin from the procrastinating mess which he was currently being, delaying any progress in a creative writing essay when it’s due in two days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well, there’s always tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Changbin walks away from his desk and walks towards the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water, further delaying the process of starting his essay. He pulls his phone from his pocket and opens up the email application, surprisingly checking his personal account way more often than he ever had before and for one reason only.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>H had not stopped emailing him but Changbin couldn’t complain because he kept on replying to the boy, intrigued by how they had stumbled upon each other by a communication method that was definitely not the first, third or even tenth option for people their own age. ‘Blame the boomers.’ is something Jisung would say about that, blaming the person H had been trying to email, not that Changbin had told anyone about who he had been talking to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Traveling… </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what the unread email sent from H said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe a small smile came upon Changbin’s face when he saw the unread email, thankful that the younger boy had sent him another message when he had forgotten to reply earlier, (Blame Jisung and the ‘meaty thighs.’) It had only been sent about half an hour prior so Changbin knows that any response he would get from H wouldn’t be as instant as it was earlier during the day. Changbin put that down to whatever H does for a job, making him surprisingly busy and sometimes only having an hour or so of straight communication before the replies are hours between each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin replied to the email with just a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sound like a blast! Wish I could be traveling instead of my endless procrastination that doesn’t solve my inability to complete an essay due in two days.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Locking his phone and finishing his glass of water, Changbin started to walk towards his desk but was interrupted by the door to his dorm slamming open and Jeongin and Jisung, who was also his roommate, ran in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I calm down when </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hwang Hyunjin is going to be coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” That was the undeniable screech of Jeongin and Changbin let out a small chuckle at the younger boy and his adoration for the young actor that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew the name of. CHangbin had to admit he only knew of him through Jeongin and the many occasions he had to sit through the movies he had starred in when he didn’t have anything better to do than hear the younger boy rant to Jisung about how amazing he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a good actor, definitely talented for his age but Changbin was not one to hype over a person, especially a celebrity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s only coming here because our campus is being used as a set for his latest movie, it’s not as if you’ll have a chance of actually talking to him, he will be surrounded by security.” Jisung explained to the youngest as he was guided to Jisung’s bed, pout clearly displayed on Jeongin’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know but I can at least hope I can see him in person, I won’t try and run up to him like some people would. I do have some pride in myself to not look like an idiot in front of him.” Jeongin replies and Changbin starts to walk towards the pair, Jisung and Jeongin finally realising that they were not alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How did you even find out that he was coming here? We literally live in the middle of nowhere.” Changbin asks and Jeongin’s eyes light up as he unlocks his phone and starts scrolling for about thirty seconds before showing Changbin what was on the screen, which was an article confirming that their university campus would be the set for a new movie in which the young actor would have a main role.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think Jisungie here needs to keep you on a leash for the time he’s here.” Changbin laughs as Jeongin throws him a death glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may be my hyung but I will destroy you.” Jeongin glowers as he stands up and walks towards the door. “I’m going back to my dorm, to my roommate who won’t think of me as a stalker.” Jisung starts to giggle and gives a small wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye bye.” Jisung says and whispers a “stalker.” and the look on Jeongin’s face was the most evil look imaginable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I friends with you?” Was all Jeongin says before he slams the door and the pair left behind continue laughing for a short while before it dies down. After a few moments of quiet, Changbin sees Jisung pull out his lyric book from his bag as well as a pencil, obviously now in a writing mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok hyung, meaty thighs.” Jisung smiles at the older boy and Changbin lets out a groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it. I’m going to stock us up on ramen.” Changbin grabs his coat and shoes and proceeds to walk out the door Jeongin just left through a couple of moments earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just ‘nope’ yourself out of this, hyung,  I need you.” Jisung practically whines and Changbin rolls his eyes as he opens the door and turns around to face his roommate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Watch me.” Changbin smiles as he shuts the door and starts to take the short walk to the convenience store just off campus, not wanting to have anything to do with said thirst song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse you Minho hyung.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took a couple of weeks but we gotta love lacking confidence and anxiety stopping yourself working from home during quarantine! Should be good to go next week but knew I had to give you something.</p>
<p>Come chat with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/binniebubbles">Twitter</a> I'm a little too active there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>